Christian Jensen
Christian Jensen is a crew member for Fuller House. Contribution |-|Season 1= * Our Very First Show, Again (assistant director) * Moving Day (assistant director) * Funner House (assistant director) * The Not-So-Great Escape (assistant director) * Mad Max (assistant director) * The Legend of El Explosivo (assistant director) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic Party (assistant director) * Secrets, Lies, & Firetrucks (assistant director) * War of the Roses (assistant director) * A Giant Leap (assistant director) * Partnerships in the Night (assistant director) * Save the Dates (assistant director) * Love is in the Air (assistant director) |-|Season 2= * Welcome Back (assistant director) * Mom Interference (assistant director) * Ramona's Not-So-Epic First Kiss (assistant director) * Curse of Tanner Manor (assistant director) * Doggy Daddy (assistant director) * Fuller Thanksgiving (assistant director) * Girl Talk (assistant director) * A Tangled Web (assistant director) * Glazed and Confused (assistant director) * New Kids in the House (assistant director) * DJ and Kimmy's High School Reunion (assistant director) * Nutcrackers (assistant director) * Happy New Year, Baby (assistant director) |-|Season 3= * Best Summer Ever (assistant director) * Break a Leg (assistant director) * Declarations of Independence (assistant director) * My Little Hickey (assistant director) * Uncle Jesse's Adventures in Babysitting (assistant director) * M-m-m-My Ramona (assistant director) * Say Yes to the Dress (assistant director) * Maybe Baby (assistant director) * Wedding or Not Here we Come (assistant director) * My Best Friend's Japanese Wedding (assistant director) * Troller Coaster (assistant director) * Fast Times at Bayview High (assistant director) * A Tommy Tale (director) * Surrogate City (assistant director) * Soul Sisters (assistant director) * Happily Ever After (assistant director) * Fullers in a Fog (assistant director) * Here Comes the Sun (assistant director) |-|Season 4= * Oh My Santa (assistant director) * Big Night (assistant director) * A Sense of Purpose (assistant director) * Ghosted (assistant director) * No Escape (assistant director) * Angels' Night Out (assistant director) * President Fuller (assistant director) * Driving Mr. Jackson (assistant director) * Perfect Sons (assistant director) * Golden-Toe Fuller (assistant director) * It's Always Open (assistant director) * The Prom (assistant director) * Opening Night (director) |-|Season 5= * Welcome Home, Baby to be Named Later (assistant director) * Hale's Kitchen (assistant director) * Family Business (assistant director) * Moms' Night Out (director) * Ready Player Fuller (assistant director) * The Mayor's Bird (assistant director) * DJ's Amazing 40th Birthday Race (assistant director) * Five Dates with Kimmy Gibbler (assistant director) * A Modest Proposal (assistant director) * If the Suit Fits (assistant director) * Three Weddings and a Musical (assistant director) * Cold Turkey (assistant director) * College Tours (assistant director) * Basic Training (assistant director) * Be Yourself, Free Yourself (assistant director) * The Nearlywed Game (assistant director) * Something Borrowed (assistant director) * Our Very Last Show, Again (assistant director) |-|Credits Gallery= S3E13C10.jpg S4E13C12.jpg S5E04C13.jpg Selected Credits * What I Like About You (TV Series) * Drake & Josh (TV Series) * iCarly (TV Series) * How I Met Your Mother (TV Series) * Two and a Half Men (TV Series) * Sullivan & Son (TV Series) * Mom (TV Series) Links * IMDb Gallery Pictures featuring Christian Jensen Category:Crew Category:Directors Category:Assistants Category:Images Category:Assistant directors Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew